Una última pesadilla
by AleSt
Summary: "He estado lejos de mis niños por largo tiempo, pero eso no importa, no importa… ahora los tengo a ustedes, mis nuevos niños". Una edición cualquiera de los Juegos con una Arena que recrea las pesadillas que se vivieron en una calle antaño conocida como "calle Elm". Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "HEFDLP"


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **La presente historia está basada en la película de terror** **y** _ **A Nightmare on Elm Street**_ **, escrita y dirigida por Wes Craven.**

 **Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 **Una última pesadilla**

" _Uno, dos… él viene por ti._

 _Tres, cuatro… cierra la puerta…"_

—¡Ya basta! —grita Úrsula, la profesional del cuatro cuando escuchamos por tercera vez el cántico de los mutos que no podemos ver en medio de esta oscuridad.

Prefiero escuchar los cánticos a no hacerlo porque eso quiere decir que están lejos de nosotros. He descubierto que mientras más lejos están los mutos, más fuerte se escucha su cantar. Vi a muchos tributos caer en esa trampa, al oír el cántico salían corriendo para alejarse de las voces y luego, cuando creían haberse alejado, los mutos los rodeaban y los devoraban vivos. Son pequeños animalejos mitad bestias, mitad niños que pululan en grupos escondidos entre las calderas y las tuberías de la enorme fábrica que es la Arena de este año.

Como en casa, me dije a mí mismo al ver la fábrica y las líneas de producción abandonadas. Por primera vez había una Arena hecha a medida de los tributos del Ocho, pensé.

" _Cinco, seis… coge el crucifijo_

 _Siete, ocho… mantente despierto"_

—¡Cállense ya! —vuelve a gritar.

—Guarda silencio, no sabemos quién más puede estar por aquí —susurro.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Te mataría si no fuera porque necesito toda la ayuda posible para mantenerme despierta.

Es precisamente por ese motivo por el que tampoco he intentado nada en su contra. A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas dijo mi mentor.

Todos los años los tributos se preocupan por la brutalidad de los profesionales. Este año no hay profesionales a los que temerles porque todos ellos ya fueron masacrados, a excepción de Úrsula.

Esta Arena oculta un terror mucho más profundo, uno con el que ninguno de nosotros contaba. Ningún ser humano puede permanecer mucho tiempo sin dormir, pero si te duermes _él_ aparece. Eso fue lo que les pasó a ellos.

Cuando ya solo quedábamos la mitad de los tributos, los mutos hicieron su aparición y con ellos llegó _él._ Un muto que parece un hombre con el cuerpo totalmente calcinado, lleva un sombrero negro, un suéter con rayas de color rojo y verde y un extraño guante en su mano derecha. En lugar de dedos hay cinco largas cuchillas que emiten un chirrido escalofriante cuando las pasa sobre las tuberías.

—Esa cosa… ese hombre apareció de la nada mientras los demás dormían —Úrsula comienza a decir. —Yo estaba haciendo guardia cuando una tétrica voz me tomó por sorpresa. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Le arrancó la piel del rostro a Shine y desmembró al resto, yo no pude hacer nada. Le grité que me enfrentara porque solo esquivaba mis ataques, pero solo se burló de mí. " _Ya te dormirás, perra. Entonces vendré por ti_ ", respondió y desapareció.

—Está claro que solo ataca a quienes se hayan quedado dormidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?

—Dos días —murmura—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

Me siento junto a Úrsula escuchando el golpeteo constante de las gotas de agua cuando chocan contra el metal. Los cánticos de los mutos llenan todo el ambiente, susurrando una espeluznante nana que abre las puertas a las peores pesadillas.

—No te duermas, no te duermas… —repito una y otra vez golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared.

Un segundo más tarde una voz me hiela la sangre:

— _Mis niños… He estado lejos de mis niños por largo tiempo, pero eso no importa, no importa… ahora los tengo a ustedes, mis nuevos niños._

Miro aterrorizado al hombre frente a nosotros y entonces me doy cuenta del error de mi aliada. Está dormida.

— _Te dije que vendría por ti, perra —_ se ríe mientras hace rechinar sus afiladas cuchillas.

* * *

 **Yo como de costumbre manteniendo los miniretos en el límite. 600 palabras justas.**

 **Cómo me ha costado ceñirme al límite de palabras en este minireto. Soy muy fan del género de horror y** _ **A Nightmare on Elm Street**_ **es mi favorita de todas. La Arena está construida a imagen y semejanza de la fábrica de las pelis y nos encontramos en la edición de los Juegos en las que ganó Woof, Vencedor del D8 que luego va al Vasallaje.**

 **Convertí a Freddy Krueger en un muto xD. Y como tal, está programado para atacar solo a los tributos que se quedan dormidos. Esa es la razón por la que en un principio no atacó a Úrsula cuando mató a los profesionales porque ella estaba despierta. Al final a Woof le tocará presenciar como masacra a su inesperada aliada mientras él está a salvo porque se mantuvo despierto. Intenté trasladar la locura de las pelis al fic, y traté de hacer un pequeño homenaje a sus palabras y frases célebres, de ahí el "perra" y "mis niños". El título del fic es una especie de tributo para el genio de Wes Craven.**

 **Espero que les guste el resultado. Suerte a todas!**

 **PD: Descansa en paz, Wes Craven. Gracias por las pesadillas. 02/08/1939 – 30/08/2015**


End file.
